The Girl
by Tails The Espeon
Summary: When A Girl From Earth Gets Captured And Sent to Shuggazoom By The Skeleton King, Chiro And The Hyper-force must Help her get home! But she has a new Ability Called a Power Wolf. That Makes her into a Werewolf! How Can Chiro Handle this? or the rest of the team! And What other secrets can they unlock About The Power animals? OC X Chiro, Nova X Sprx.
1. Sim to shuggazoom

Well, The request has been made. :3

Full Summary:

When A Girl From Earth Gets Captured And Sent to Shuggazoom By The Skeleton King, Chiro And The Hyper-force must Help her get home! But she has a Ability Called a Power Wolf. That Makes her into a Werewolf! How Can Chiro Handle this? or the rest of the team?! And What other secrets can they unlock About The Power animals? OC X Chiro, Nova X Sprx.

* * *

Ok, I was drifting somewhere in a void. I remembered i was in my room, Watching TV. And then, Blank.

I ended up here. "What is this place?" I asked myself. The Whole Area seemed to echo.

"Welcome. Sim." I Hear a Deep voice. almost dark.  
I look up. A Skeleton Skull Head. "who are you?!" I yell.

"i am None of your concern, I want you to do something for me."  
"No-Way!" I countered. "you took me from my home! I have no reason to join you!"

I say, and a Blue aura surrounded me.  
"what happened to me?!" I say.  
"Interesting, You have the Power Wolf."  
"power wolf?! What did you do to me?!"  
"nothing. It is a Chosen power by only a few who weild it."  
"Just Leave me alone! i want to return to Earth!" I scream.

"i cannot let you do That." The Skull had said. and The Void began to fade.  
And i was trying to get away.  
"If you dont listen, You will be stuck here. Forever."

I then scream. and Everything turned white. Eventually i opened my eyes. And I Got up.  
I was surrounded by Buildings. almost colorful. And i saw people walking.

Am i Home?! I then saw People serving Hovering foods and I Back away, bumping into some person.  
"hey watch it!" I hear him say. "Sorry!" i say and run off.

And I then stumbled apon a Scrap-yard. Filled with old machine parts.  
Maybe i would build a Companion. I then Got to work. And after 2 days, i Built a Robotic Monkey.

That could Change Form. I called it LB-12. After 11 prototypes.  
I thought i was too Inferior to build anything.

I then turn on LB-12. His armor was Purple, and he had claws for fighting. and His tail was spiked.  
his Grey eyes turn on. "hello, I am LB-12. You must be my master. Aren't you?"  
"Yes!" i say and hug the creature/Robot and look at him.

"Can you change?!" i say giddidly. and He closed his eyes. His armor changed. His claws got bigger,  
And He Had Robotic wolf ears for hearing. and His Tail became Fuzzy, but he had a robotic silver Tip on his tail.

He was A Werewolf-Monkey. "When you change into that, Ill call you werewolf!" I say and he blinked.  
"Werewolf?" He said, I noted his voice got deeper. "Yeah, A Monster that could Change Into a Wolf at Night of a full moon." I said and he nodded.

"Alright master." He said and changed back to normal form. "come on. I want to Find someone who can help me." I say and He Nodded, and We walked through the city.

"what is this place?!" i ask LB-12. "It is a City Known as Shuggazoom." He stated and i look up.

Why was that so Familiar? I Then Saw A huge robot. I Then Stared at it for a few minutes.  
"Come-on Chiro!" i hear a voice behind me. and i turn. A Yellow Monkey that almost looked like mine.  
"Not Now Nova!" I Hear a Young boy. "I want to Go to get A Hover-burger!" I Then Felt tugging. "Master! I sense Danger." I hear LB say.

"Where?" I ask him. And He Points North. I see Shadows. "WHAT THE!?" I yell and Run. And Someone Grabs me.

"HEY! get off of me!" "Woah Woah!" I Hear the same voice. "Calm down!" I then look up, It was a Boy. Who had Spiky hair. and a red shirt.

"those are my Monkeys." I hear him say and I see Multiple Colored Monkeys. A Green one, A Silver one, a red one, and a Blue one.

I then Felt my face burn. I felt stupid. "N-never mind master." "Well thanks LB." I say. and the boy turns to me.  
"wait, You can hear him?" I hear him say. "Yeah. why wouldn't i? I built him." I stated and the boy releases me.  
And The Blue monkey comes up to me. "Strange, this Human Had a Different power source." The Blue One Said and i blink.

"O-okay." I mumble, "I-i am going to leave now." I say and Run. "WAIT!" I hear him say and i run faster. I then was behind a building. near a alleyway.

And i pant. "Jeeze. Can't i have a peaceful day?" I ask myself and The Blue aura surrounds me. and Engulfs me.

And After a few minutes i felt different. "LB?" I ask my monkey. "Yes Master Sim?" "What happened to me?"

LB then Found a Broken Mirror. and handed it to me. I Had A Mask That the Eyes Looked like they had Scars across the eyes, and Grey coloring of the Top near my forehead. I Had A Black Ripped up Scarf or sash around my neck. My hair had blonde highlights on my Brown hair It was Long But my hair was originally Long. And The Mask had black rims around the edges.

And I had Wolf ears. I Then Yelp, And Look at my body. I Had A WHite Wolf-symbol On my left breast, and Made a Zig-zag Line across my body. Grey and Black. And I Looked at my shoes.  
They had Claws on the bottom. "What the heck am i?!" I say and Bump into the wall. and i Felt pain on my lower backside.

I looked down. "WHAT?! I HAVE A TAIL?!" I say to see a Furry Swaying wolf Tail. and LB-12 Then Inspects me. "you have the Power Wolf surging through you."  
"What is A Power Wolf?!" I ask him, But then i heard voices with my Powerful new hearing.

"i knew she ran this way!" I hear someone say. Probably that boy. "Chiro! wait!" I hear another. I then Pressed against the wall, And Grabbed LB-12.

And I saw a New figure. He Was Wearing White clothing, Almost like he was a scientist. And He had orange gloves and A White mask with Orange marking on the Bottom of his eyes.  
His Blue eyes searched the area for someone. Me. His Hair was Spiked up, Only in all different angles. and His Scarf was orange. The Boy then stood there. "Come out! I wont hurt you!" He called. and i didn't budge.

I waited till he gave up. and I looked at LB-12. "Ok, I don't know how to change back. But I Will be Known As Loba If i continue to do..This!" I say to LB-12. who was staring at me.

"Aha!" I hear a voice. And i Turn. It was the Kid. "Wait, What?" He muttered. and I stare at him. "who are you? Did you steal that Girl's Monkey?" He questioned. and i had a idea.

"why Yes. That Runt was Pestering me." I say and LB-12 looked at me with a Confused stare. and The Kid then had a Glare. "then I will Return the Monkey!" The Kid said and Ran. I then Panicked.

And as if it was instinct, "Thunder-Claws!" I say and Slash the Kid with My New Glowing Claws. And The Kid Then was Stunned. And Was Wounded. I Then had to escape. I Then Found A Opening to the sewer. And Jumped in.

I Quickly hear what he said weakly. "Monkey-Team, We have a Situation." I hear him say and I Run for dear life. Holding LB-12.

I Then Closed my eyes. And Felt the energy Fade. And I Felt normal. "master! Your look!" LB-12 Said Quickly. "gone?" I aks him.

"Gone." He said smiling. And I heard footsteps. "come out!" I hear the boy say and i Pretended to Cry. "Waaah! that Mean Girl Loba Hurt LB-12!" I wailed.

And The Robotic monkey played Dead. And the boy then Stared at me. "woah. Thats weird. What's your name?" "S-Sim." I say quietly. and The Kid helped me up.

And I grabbed LB-12. "Im Chiro." He introduced. "Come on. My Friend Gibson Wanted me to bring you to our robot!" he said And i blink.

"That's your robot?" I ask. "Yeah. The Super Robot, We use it for missions and We live in it!" I then Sigh. and we begin to walk out of the Sewers, and We Go to the Robot.

I Then Noticed The Entrance to the Robot was Through the Feet. and I Stared in Amazement. Chiro then Tugged on my hand. "Hurry Up Sim!" I Hear him say and We Continue to walk. Until Chiro Dragged me to a Large Orange Tube.

"Hang on." He said and We were Sucked up. and we were in some kind of room. And All those monkeys were there. "Ah! There you are Chiro!" I Hear a Red monkey Say. "Nova Was Starting to Get Nervous!" I Then Stare at The Monkey and the Rest Of them. LB-12 then Pretended to open his eyes. "Master?"

LB Moaned. "LB!" I say and Hug the Robot. And The Blue one then tugged on my Pants. "Come on now." He said and I Blink. "I dont know your names." I say. and The blue one cleared his throat. "I Am Mr. Hal Gibson. Scientist of the Hyper force." He introduced.

"Hyper Force?" I asked him. "Its the Whole Team!" He Said. And He pointed at The Red monkey. "That is SPRX-77. Also known as Sprx." Gibson Said and SPRX-77 Bowed. "Pleased to meet you." He said And Gibson pointed at the Silver Monkey. "that Is Antari. The Wisest Of the group."

The Silver monkey Nodded in responce. Then Gibson Pointed to The Green Monkey. "That is Otto, Inventor Of the Group." And Otto Smiled and Waved In reponce. and Then Gibson Pointed to The Yellow Monkey. "And That Is Nova. She is The Trainer of the group." He said and Nova Nodded and smiled.

And Gibson pointed behind me. "And That Is Chiro, Leader of the Group." He Said and I Blinked. "Your telling me, You all Fight crime. And This kid is the leader?" I ask Him.

And Antari stared at me. "He Has The Power Primate. And He Awakened us From our sleep." Antari Said. And look Down. "I See, I am Sim. I am Not from This World." They all Then Stare in shock. "I am From another demension Or planet or whatever. And I can't go back because of-" I then stop and Think.  
"Some Skull Guy." Then SPRX-77 Muttered some guy named 'Skeleton king' and Chiro Turned me around.

"When Did you experience this?" He asks me. "Not to long ago." I explain. "He wanted me to Join him. But i refused." Chiro then sighed in relief. I could not tell them Why i was wanted. Some 'Power wolf' Thing i have inside me, But why?

I Then Grabbed LB-12. "This is LB-12. I Built him not to long ago. I Have him as My Companion." I say and look Down. "I Want to Go Home. I Really miss my Siblings." I say and I feel Chiro's Guilty Aura around me.  
"Gibson, I know you wont like this but-" "Oh no! We Will not have another Temporary Member!" "Come on! She just wants to go home! Remember Thingy?" Chiro said and I stare at gibson with a Teary gaze. And Then Gibson gave in.

"Fine! Otto might have to build Another room Just For Her!" I Then Hug Gibson. "Oh Thank You! You guys wont regret it!" I say. And Put gibson Down.

I Guess i have to get used to this. I Hope they can help Me Get Home.

* * *

:3 First Request! Its so fun writing for people! Though Now Zero And Maria might have to wait a day. X(


	2. Planet Krinkle, Sim is captured again!

What you are about to Read is not from the Episode 'Incident from Ranger 7' It is What happens after the incident after Gyrus crinkle is gone. and nobody knew what happened. So Enjoy. :3

* * *

I Then Woke up and decided it was a Right thing To make Breakfeast, last night we made departure To Find earth. some heroine named Jinmay Took care of the city while they were gone. But i realized. Everyone was gone.

I searched the rooms for them, Until i found them in the Main room. the Control Room.

"Hey Guys!" I called and Chiro Turned to see me. "Oh, Hi Sim!" "what's going on?" I ask and Gibson was behind me.

"we Found a Planet that has Strange Electromagnetic waves. and it is affecting our systems!" Gibson said and i didn't understand.

"Huh?" "we are suspended in space." "ah." I say and Found LB-12. And picked up the monkey.

"Uh-oh." i hear Nova Say. and A Targeting system Appeared. "What does that mean?!" I ask panicked.

"We Are Being Attacked!" I hear SPRX-77 Say and It Shot. And Hit the screen. it turned blue and headed for Chiro.

"look out!" I yell and Push Chiro Out of the way. LB-12 Clinging to me by my waist. And The next thing i Knew, I Felt pulled apart at all angles.

And I Awoke To Shuggazoom. And i Sighed. And Got up, and dusted myself off. and Grabbed LB-12 from my waist and Held him Out. "LB, Why are we back in Shuggazoom?" I ask him. "and where are the others?" "The Others are not located. This is not shuggazoom." I Blink.

"what are you talking about? This is exactly-" I then saw Myself in the reflection of a nearby Building's glass. I Was not my Usual Self. I Was in my 'Power Wolf' Loba Form. "what is going on?" i ask myself and saw a little girl. "Excuse me." I say and go to The girl, Who instantly Turned around. It was a face of a Old Creepy Man.

I Then Yelp. "Welcome!" I hear him/Her say. "T-to What?" I say. "Planet Krinkle!" The girl said and I Blink. "How is This a Planet?" I Say and She Pulls on my arm and LB-12 Jumps and Clings to my Back. "I will Take you to my Leader, Then he will explain Everything." I then Reluctantly Followed the girl and We went inside a Kingdom of some sort. And Everyone i saw had the face of the old man.

Even the necks were irregular. I then Was In a middle of a Throne Room. I Then hear trumpets blaring and Cover my Ears. And They Stopped. and A King emerged. "What?!" He yelled. "This Isn't Chiro!" He yelled.

"but Sire! She was With them!" The Servant said and I attempted to give a Glare.

"my Name isn't Chiro. Its Loba." I say and The King Looked at me. "I am Gyrus Krinkle. King and Founder of this Planet." He Said. "After i was Sucked into a Thought-wave machine. My Particles were Sent Througout the Galaxy, Eventually Finding a Un-inhabited Planet. Creating This Planet's Life." He explained.

And Me And LB-12 Exchange glances. "Then Why Am i Here?" I ask.

"i Am sorry for this misunderstanding. i actually Wanted Chiro." He said and I Blink, Being unconvinced.  
"Why?" "To Join Me." I then Sigh. "But You could Join." The Man Named Krinkle Said.

"I am Not of use to you." I say. And he Gives me A Smile. "Nonsence! Me and You could Fight Crime!"

"In A Nutcase World?" I Ask Irritated. "I don't Think so." I say and Turn to Leave. "How Dare you! Insulting our King!" A Servant said. And I give a Glance. "Me And Werewolf Are Leaving this joint, And None of you can stop me." I say and Run. Until i was blocked.

"out of my way." I say and The Guard Shook His head. "No, You Have to Join Our King."

I Then Glare. and My Fingerless Gloves Turned into Claws. "Try Me." I say and The Guard Panicked.  
And Gyrus Gave me A panicked Expression. "Loba! That's not my Loyal Gaurd!" He yelled and The 'Guard' Was Turning black. It was Almost like That Skeleton King. But only It was smaller and More Threatening. And I Growl. "Thunder-Claw!" I Yell and Slash The Creature. and It Turned into a Puddle of black ooze.

"Well Done!" I Hear Gyrus Say. "you are Fit to Fight with me!" I Then Turn. "what?!"

He Then Hugged me. "GET OFF ME YOU PEDOPHILE!" I Yell and He hugs Me And Twirls me around, Obviously he Didn't hear me.

"we Can create our own team! The Gyrus Force!" He Said giddidly. and I growl.

"Calm Down Loba!" He Said and LB-12 Then Tried to attack Gyrus but then a Bubble Captured LB-12.  
"And That Robot can be the mascot!" "LB!" I yell. And Then Gyrus Took Me To a Room. and The Bubble Containing LB Followed. And he was Sucked into a Tube and so was i.

I was in the main computer room. And I sat there. With a Chain Around my Neck.

And That Man Had What appears to be Chiro's Clothes on his body. "You Are so DEAD When i break out of here." I Warn and He Gives me a innocent look. "but we can Fight Crime and Protect Planet Krinkle!" "NO." I say. and He Had a Angered Look. "You have to join me. You already did." "By Force." I countered. "I Never asked To Be Captured." I say.

And Kringle Started to Punch the Controls. And It Cracked. And I had a Idea. "WAH! okay okay! i take it back!" I say. and Krinkle Smiled. "I knew you would see it my way." he said and Looked at LB-12. He Was already Werewolf. And he Clawed at the bubble, and It popped. "Run. and Get the Team." i mouthed out. and LB-12/Werewolf Escaped. Without krinkle noticing.

I Then Waited. And Looked at Krinkle. "Sir, Can i have bacon?" I ask and Krinkle stared at me. "I wouldn't have a team-member starving on her first day! Sure i Will!" He said and left to the kitchen.

My Tail Then Waved in front of my Face. "Ugh. You will get annoying." I tell my Tail. Which still Moved. I Then tried to Break the chain To My neck. And Used My Thunder Claw.

I was Free! I Then Slowly Began to sneak Away. "Loba!" I Then Froze. "i made you bacon and This is how you thank me?" Krinkle said and I Growl. "I NEVER WANTED TO BE CAPTURED!" I yelled and My Glaws Glowed brighter. Until i hear a Beep.

"oh No. the Hyperforce!" He said and I Smile. And Chiro Appeared on The Main Screen. "Gyrus, Release Si- LOBA?!" "hi." i say and LB-12 Appeared "that Man Has Master sim! I am Sure Of it!" LB Said and Krinkle Growled.

"You will not take my new member!" Krinkle Said And Chiro Then Looked behind him. Antauri and SPRX-77. "Then We Will Take Sim Back By Force!" Sprx Said and Nova Nodded. "Yeah! She want's to go home!"

"THIS IS HER NEW HOME!" Krinkle said and i Lunged at him. "HOWL CANNON!" I Yell and I Howled. And Everything Shattered. A burst of Light Came out of my mouth. And Krinkle Crumbled. And The Whole Planet started to shake.

And i stopped. "Let me find Sim!" I say and Run Behind some Tubes. and Glowed dimly. and I Felt normal. "LOBA NO!" I yell To fake loba's Death. "I am Sorry. Everyone needs you." I say again as Loba and Run. Out of that Room and into the tube. and Went down.

and The Planet experienced a Earthquake. "Ok! anytime now!" I say. and A blue Beam Hits me. and i float. Into the mouth of the robot.

I Then was greeted by my Friends. "Sim! Your ok!" I hear Chiro say. "Yeah. Not mentally." I say and LB-12 Gave me a smile. "Are you alright master Sim?"

"Yeah LB. Just fine." I Say. and Found Antauri. "I need to speak to you Antauri. Privately." i say and He nodded. "Alright."

"Thanks Antauri." i say.

* * *

What will happen? Will Chiro And Loba be Rivals? Will Sim tell the truth? And Will Somebody please Give LB-12 Some Bacon? XD


	3. The Creatures, Mandarin

Took me a long time! i will make the megaman thing. i swear apon it!

* * *

yesterday, I then explained Everything to Atauri. and even about my Loba Situation. and He agreed to Tell the rest of the I was Loba.

However, I cannot use my 'Power Wolf' For Any evil deeds. And i Agreed on that term. And Actually, Today i begin my Training. Everyone

Knew about Loba. But Today, Chiro was Surprised to see me train in my 'Power Wolf' Form. Even if i was a temperary member of The Hyper-force. I then Avoided all The Weapons they Launched at me.

I Guess My Karate Training Paid off. I then Dodged Nova. who was attempting to punch me. And i evaded each one. and As a surprise attack, I uppercutted SPRX-77. Who was preparing to Ambush me. I then Used Nova's Twirl and Hurl Against her. and I Hurled her into Otto, Gibson, and SPRX-77.

"see? i am not so-" I then Got hit in the head. Now who was that? I looked up. Antauri. I thought dimly. and His eyes were closed. and He floated in mid-air. and I Went facedown.

"Bad." I Mumbled on the ground. And Chiro And Antauri Helped me up. and i dusted myself off.

"You must learn To not be cocky at times Sim. There will be a time and Place for such actions." Antauri said. and a Alarm went off.

I Then Cover my sensitive Wolf ears. "TURN THAT OFF!" I yell and LB-12 emerged. "We have A intruder in the Super-robot!" LB-12 said and I Then Smiled. "and...Action!" I say and I get pulled back, and i turn. Nova was pulling me.

"Hey! Let Me go Nova!" I yell and She shook her head. "Sorry Simmy, We can't let you do anything but stay here. You do not have the full Membership, neither does LB-12." Nova said and i sat down on the ground. "Thats Bull." I say and They all left, After Chiro Said "Hyper-force, Go!". LB-12 and me Sat. and Then I Heard Some Sounds. I ignored it.

"want to play a game?" I asked And LB-12 Nodded. "Like what Master?" He asked me. "What about Simon-says?" I asked him. and He gave me a confused stare. "What is this 'Simon-Says'? " LB questioned.

And After a Few Minutes, i explained and we played Simon-says. "I Win!" I say giddily. "3-4." Lb-12 Commented and the doors open. Meaning That the members were coming in. "hey guys. What was the situation?" I asked. and five seconds later, I Blinked. and laughed.

They were all toddlers. Including Antauri. but gibson was next to them. full-sized and a adult. "Ugh, Loba? We have a situation." Gibson said. And I Got Up. And picked up Toddler Chiro. "H-hey! Put me down Sim!" Chiro said and I Smiled. "Nope! Me and Gibson are going to fix this. What happened Gibson?"

Gibson then turned to me after he handled toddler Nova and SPRX-77, who were hugging each other in fear.

"Well, We were going to take out the Threat that Was in The Super-Robot...And, Before i knew We were ambushed by strange, Young Creatures. Appearantly They can turn Living-beings into their previous young state." Gibson explained. I Knew only half of what he said.

I Then stared At Antauri, Who cried when Otto took a metal pacifier off of him. I Then Went to Antauri and Cradled him in my arms. and put chiro down. I then felt something pull my tail. It Hurted i then bit my lip and turned around,

Chiro and Otto Pulled my Tail. "Can you guys please get off?" I Ask nicely and they continued to pull. "GET OFF OF IT!" I Yell and They let go, And Both Otto and Chiro Cried. I Then Had to calm them down. "P-please! i didnt mean it!" I Said to them both and I Turn to gibson. "How Do i stop this?" I asked him.

"Bring me the creatures or Beast that did this to the team. And i will help with the conditions of the team." Gibson said and i nodded. And i gave Gibson toddler antauri. and i Ran out the door with LB-12 on my back, into the engine room. And i hear scurring. i then Walked, and Looked around. i then Turned my hands into claws. and my Ears Twitched. it felt weird.

"Well well." I hear and i turn to see what direction the voice was coming from. "Who might this be? is it the one Skeleton-king wanted?" I hear a male voice say. and i look to my right. And something emerged from the shadows. It was another monkey. but it's left side of it's face was burned. making have one blind eye. and it had it's right side perfectly normal. both it's eyes had a devious look.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask. and he fully emerged. he had Parts made of bone, he had a crab-like hand on his left side. and i back off. His bone-tipped tail twitched. "I want you, My fearless Wolf." He said and I Shook my head. "Nope! not for sale!" i say and LB-12 Nodded behind my back. "You don't have a choice." He said. "I must ask again, who are you?"

"i Used to be the Leader of this team. But i have seen the ways, and i work for lord skeleton king. I am Mandarin"

"Then your out of your mind!" I yell and Charge. And Used my Thunder-claw Attack. and He easily avoided it. and Grabbed my claws instead with his Claw-arm. "Tsk Tsk. I wouldn't want my Slave to Work up so hard." He said and I Look behind me. " Urgh! LB! WEREWOLF MODE!" i yell and LB-12 got off my back. and he shanged shape. and He was in his werewolf-Monkey mode. his claws then glistened in the faint light of the engine room. and He Charged. momentarily Letting Mandarin Slowly release his grip on my claws. and I Then Kick Him making The monkey tumble on the ground. and Some creatures i never seen before emerged from the darkness, they were like infants. Only Pink.

They Then opened their mouths and i held my breath. They then breathed out some pink-gas. LB-12 was unfortunate, He shrank until he was the size of a toddler. I Then waited till The gas faded. and picked up LB-12. and put him on my back. and Grabbed one of the creatures. "NO!" the monkey yelled. and the creature puffed out the gas. getting mandarin. and i smiled. and left.

I then returned to Gibson. "Got it!" i say and held out the creature. it kinda reminded me of a Goron from ledgend of Zelda: mojora's mask. it had a shell-like pattern on it's back. And Gibson grabbed it. Toddler chiro then waddled over to me. "Mommy?" He asked me and i shook my head. "Nope! Simmy." I say and Chiro looked up. "Mommy!" He said and hugged me. i then look at gibson. "Um, It's just a temporary fix. That's it." Gibson said and I look at LB-12. who was cooing and grabbing my nose.

"Great, my Robot is a baby." I Mutter. and Gibson then rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry Sim. I will fix this. Did you notice anything while you were in the Engine room?" He asked me and i looked up.

"I Did see two of these things. and a Monkey called mandarin. Does that ring a bell?" I asked and Gibson froze in place. "Repeat that last scentence." he instructed. and i frowned. "A monkey named mandarin." I repeated and he Looked at me.

"And you Survived?!" "What? He wasn't a big deal." I say and Gibson then lunged at me and Grabbed me by my Costume. "Mandarin is a dangerous Opponent! he would destroy anything in his path! and you saw him here!?" Gibson Yelled. And Chiro Began to cry. And i picked up Chiro and still held LB-12.

"Gibson! your scaring Chiro!" i say and Gibson Then sighed and let go of me. "Sorry. I just was terrified that he might Finish off the rest of the team like this. I will Find the cure. You watch the Team-members."

Gibson said and I blink, he then grabbed the pink creature and went to the lab. "What about Mandarin?" i ask and Gibson looked back. "i think you can handle him." He said and Left. and i stared at the 'Toddler' force. SPRX-77 and nova cried. Otto then Crawled over to Me. and Antauri was Fast-asleep. They were turning into babies. i then Stare at LB-12. His Grey Eyes slowly close and he was asleep. Chiro then Was on my lap and fell asleep, He used my Tail as a pillow.

I Then sigh. I Slowly and Carefully Moved Chiro and LB-12 off of me. and Went to Nova and Sprx And i then Pulled out something from my back. It was a Momento of mine from my mom and one from my dad. It was a Shadow the Hedgehog Doll and A Sonic the Hedgehog Doll. i still had them with me, they was in my bag i had when i came to earth. And i Luckily had my bag in Nova's room I am just surprised she didn't Notice.

I Then Gave them the dolls. and they quickly calmed down. And i Smile

"They won't be here much longer." I hear the male voice. "Mandarin." I mutter and turn. The Monkey stood there with that Taunting Grin on his Face, Normal. "Why does Skeleton-King want me?" i asked.

"i am just a Kid!" i say and Mandarin then crept torwards me. "A Kid With The extraordinary Power of the Power Wolf." He countered. and i Then Glare at him. "I still never knew what that is." I said and Mandarin held out his normal paw. "Join me, and i will tell you everything." He said and i Frown.

"You already know the answer. HOWL CANNON!" I yell and Howl, and a powerful Blue aura Bursted through my mouth. Hitting Mandarin, and Gibson Appeared. "Sorry im Late!" He said and Released a Gas On the Rest of the team. and they were getting bigger then they were. And they all groaned. "Ugh. Sim? Mandarin?!" i hear chiro say and i thought He was about to get i heard a groan. "Rest for a bit. This might take a few miliseconds." Gibson said and i Stopped. And I Felt like i wasted all my energy. and Fainted.

Later, I woke up. And i felt Normal. And Got up. "easy now master." I hear LB-12. "LB!" i say and Hugged him. And i look besides me. My shadow and Sonic doll. I then Hear the Door open. "Hey." I hear nova.

"N-nova?" i Say and ATtempted to get up, But felt instant pain running down my Leg. "Easy now sim!" She said. "You need to rest. Tomarrow We are going to a refueling station." Nova said and layed back down. and felt my eyes close.

"Fool!, Do you think you can escape from me?" I hear the skeleton king say in my dream.

I was about to say something, But something held my mouth shut. and i felt pain. I then Groaned and grunted. and I saw my hands.

They had fur covered. And i heard bones cracking in my body. It hurted. And i felt my Bones Shift and Pop. And I closed my eyes and hoped the pain would go away. and I had a burning feeling all over my body.

"You are mine. Forever." then i blanked out.

* * *

What happened to Sim? Find out next time! :3


	4. The Night, SPOVA

I then woke up in panic. And i Held my head. "Ugh, LB-12?" i asked and I felt cramped. I then felt the walls of my side of Nova's room.  
But i wasn't in Nova's room. I was in a vent. saw a opening and peeked out of it. Gibson, Nova, SPRX-77, Antauri, Otto, chiro, And Even LB-12 were aiming their Weapons/attacks at the Vent i was in.

I then poked my head out. "HEY! GUYS?!" i say and noticed Chiro's Arm. It was wrapped with fabric, a medical fabric.

Then they blinked. "Wait, Sim? What are you doing here? i thought you where in the medical room!" Nova asked and i blinked. "To be honest, i don't know how i got here either." I then looked at myself, My clothes were ruined. tattered and shredded.

"I dont know what happened to me! Can someone please explain what is going on?" I say and i See chiro. "We had a intruder, which was a brown wolf. others thought it was you. and It bit me." chiro explained. "And we narrowed it down to This Vent."

"Weird. so the Wolf took my place?" I asked them and Gibson shrugged. "Hard to tell." i then climbed down and everyone lowered their weapons.

"Seriously, how could a wolf get in here? We are in space!" i Say and Gibson then put his hand on his chin, thinking.  
"Well, We could have a family Of wolves thinking the Super Robot is their home." Gibson said aloud and Otto looked upset. "aww, Do we have to take them out?" Otto said In Disapproval.

"Otto, We can't keep them here. They belong on their planet and Territory." Antauri said And i nodded. "Thats right." I say "Wolves can't survive in space for long." I say agreeing with Antauri.

Chiro then Blinked at his arm. and i came up to him. "What's wrong Bud?" I say and he unwrapped the fabric. "DUDE! DONT SHOW YOUR-" i began and The Blood-stained fabric unraveled and i Stared blanky at his arm. The so called 'Wound' was gone.

"hey! your pulling my tail! Your not injured!" i say and Everyone stared at me and Chiro. Suddenly Gibson grabbed Chiro's Arm. And he Stared at it. "Why Thats impossible! It should have healed for at least a week." Gibson said and I Stay away from him.

My god. He is a Werewolf now. "Gibson! Stay away from him!" i say and Both chiro and Gibson stare at me. "On my Planet/Demension of earth, There is a thing that Chiro had just experienced. This might not be no ordinary wolf. This Could be... A Werewolf." I say and everyone gasped.

"A werewolf is a supernatural Being that Could change Forms under a full moon." i explain and point at Chiro. "And Our Dear Friend Chiro Is one of them." I say with a saddened tone. And gibson runs up to me. "What is the cure Sim? There has to be a cure!"

I then stare down at Gibson. "the only Cure is to Kill The original werewolf with A silver Bullet. Or Use Wolfsbane on the Original werewolf." I say and I Stare at chiro. "We have to tie him up." I mutter and Chiro waved his arms frantically. "W-wait guys!" He began, But it was too late.

Nova, SPRX-77 and Otto Began to Chain Chiro To the ground. "As for the rest of us. We have to hunt down this beast." I say and Felt the Blue Aura consume me. and i was in My Power Wolf Form. But i actually felt... Different.

"okay. Antauri, gibson-" "Sorry Loba/Sim. I am second in command if Chiro was gone." Antauri Said And I Sighed. "Fine." i growled under my breath. I felt Incredible power Surge through me. A Unstable one.

"alright. Loba, Sprx, And Nova. Your Searching through the left side of the robot. Me, LB-12 and Gibson Will search the right side of the robot." Antauri announced. "Hyperforce-" Antauri began. and I sighed. "GO!" Everyone else chanted except chiro, Who was sqirming and Yelling. and The Left squad, As i called it.

Went through the Tubes. I Then began to look throught the rooms, Nova and Sprx began to search the Training area. And I Searched through all the rooms. "ugh. No wolf here!" i called. and i felt Intense heat. Just like the one in my dream. "AUGH!" i growled and Moved away. seeing that the source of my pain was caused by a white light. I then Looked out the window. A Moon.

I felt a instant burning sensation through my face, and i heard my own bones pop and Crack. and the rest became blank.

(Nova)

Instantly i heard howling. i then Turned to Sprx. "what was that?" i aked him. "its probably the wolf!" Sprx exclaimed and He began to run torwards the howl.

"Sprx!" i yell. and chase after him. What would happen if i lost Him? The one who always Kept me company? Well, Besides my new Roomate Sim.

I then saw Sprx Freeze in place. "What is it?" I asked him quietly. And He turned to me. Frightened. "I-in there." He motioned to my room.  
In there was a Beast that i could not Understand. It stood on it's hind legs and Its body was Slightly Muscular and had brown fur. it was Wearing Black and grey fabric. and i Suddenly realized.

Sim was the Werewolf. I then Shut the Door. And Sim Began To growl in Anger. and I grabbed Sprx. "Come on!" i yelled. and ran for my Dear Life.

I hear the door break open. And I hear The Hurried Footsteps Of Sim. "ANTAURI! LB-12! GIBSON!" i yelled with My last breath. And i began to Hide in Chiro's Room.  
But i heard Sim Struggle. And i hear a collapsing sound. Did i dare to go out? Yes. i opened the door, and Found Sim in her normal human form.

"Is it safe?" "yeah, shes just unconscious." I say and Sprx was next to me. "She? You Dont mean-" He then saw Sim. she was in her now-ripped Clothes.

"We should take her to Otto, then tell the rest of the team who the wolf is." "Okay." i hear sprx say. "You grab the feet. and i grab the arms." He said and i sigh.

(Sim)

I then woke up, And I felt something restraining me. And i tugged on my arms. Chained. "ugh, Otto?"

I Say, and Both Otto and chiro Were sleeping. "WAKE UP!" i yell and They both Woke up, Startled.  
"Sim? Why are you chained? I don't Remember chaining you!" He said counfused.

and i shrugged. "i don't know what happened. So i can't be sure." I then Noticed Chiro Was Groaning. "Chiro?" I asked carefully. and He Cringed. and heard bones popping and shifting.

"Otto!? Please get me out of these Chains!" I say and Otto nodded, and He Cut the chains with his Green giant Saw hand. And Its reverted back to normal. And I Smiled. "Great! lets get out of here!" I say and Grab otto. and i Ran for Dear life.

I then Turned into My Power Form and Jump, and Was On One Of the Engines and I Saw Chiro Transform. "What's Happening to him?" I hear Otto say.

"Hes turning into Wolf Form. The moon Must be doing this to the wolf and Him." "But how? I dont see any Moonlight or moon!" i hear Otto Say. "I dont know. that Window would Beg to differ." I say and Otto blinked and stared at that window. "Oh. Heh, My bad." I hear him say.

It Was So Brutal to Watch, so i turned my head away. and Then after i heard the popping Stop, I then turned to see what Chiro Looked like. He Then Howled. He Was Covered in black Fur, his White Clothes Ripped, and His Scarf Shredded, He had his mask on. and He had a tail. i Then Looked At His Face, He Had a muzzle and He was Sniffing the air. and his Wolf ears Perked, Hearing any movement around this area. "What do-" I then Cover Otto's Mouth "Quiet! do you wan't to get us Killed?!" i whisper, hopefully he didn't hear me. And Otto Shook his head. I Heard Breathing. I then turn around and i Came face with Werewolf Chiro.

I then Smiled. "Hey! Hows it goin?" i say and Chiro growled. "RUN OTTO! ill hold him off!" i say and Otto jumpped off the top of the engine and Ran, To get the others. And I then Narrowed my eyes at Werewolf Chiro. "Sorry Bud, Can't let you Get away." I say. And I Then Slashed at Chiro who Then Jumped, and Then Pinned me down. And I struggled. "UGH! LET ME GO!" i yelled and I expected to Get Eaten already. But i Then Got sniffed and He Licked me. And my face burned. "Ugh! ew!" I say and Chiro's Tail Wagged. "What the-?" I say

And He licked me again. And I Blinked. I found the Chain Around his neck and Grabbed It, And i Moved him to get up. and I blinked. "Uhhh. This Is going to Confuse them huh?" I say to Chiro, who stared up at me. "I like that you can't talk much in this form." i say and I smile and I reach into my pocket. A small Ball That i use to entertain myself when i am alone.

"Fetch Chiro!" i say and I throw the ball and Chiro Saw the ball and Ran to it. and i Smile and I heard noises. The Monkeys are coming. Chiro then retrieved the ball.

Which it was covered in saliva. i then made a face of disgust. and The Chiro Whimpered. And his tail Wagged. "Hey guys!" I say and I see shadows. "Sim?! What Happened to Chiro?" I hear Otto.

"He has been domesticated." I say and Throw the ball, And Chiro chased it. Lb-12 then appeared. and Ran Up to me. and hugged me. "i missed you master." He said and i smiled. "So Did i." i say, sprx then calmed down he was next to Antauri, and Nova. "How come you didn't Transform?" He asked me.

"What do you mean 'Transform' I am in this form right now!" I Say and Sprx Covered his mouth. And Chiro Came over and Retrieved the ball again. Antauri then Came over to me and Chiro.

"Loba, We have some Disturbing news." I hear him Say. "You are the Wolf." He said and i blinked. "You guys are crazy." I say and Chiro Then growled. and i held my hand up, and he Was Silenced.

Never knew i could do that. "How am i the wolf? I had never been bitten on earth!" I say and He shook his head. "Its the Power-wolf. You see, When Chiro Battled skeleton King. He turned into a monkey, and Slowly turned back to normal. I think that is the situation you have now."

Antauri Finished and Chiro Looked up at me. "Then i Turned Chiro... Into a Wolf? Does that mean he has the power-wolf Thing?" I asked. And Antauri looked at chiro. "yes, Both the Power Primate and Power Wolf." He said and Nova looked at me. "Should we Chain her up again?" Nova asked.

"Wait, You guys chained me up!? and i thought it was Otto the whole time!" I say and They Look at each other.

"Sorry." Sprx said. and Gibson then Stared at Me. "come on Sim. I have to cure Chiro. Bring him with."  
"Fine." i say and whistle and Chiro Ran to me. and We went to Gibson's lab. Where we went to get some tests.

And that's where i slept for The night. and LB-12 curled up to me.


	5. Werewolf-lug, Doggy!

I then Was in my normal Form. And Chiro was flipping out. And i was leaning against a wall With Lb-12 on my shoulder.  
"NO! I CANT BE A WEREWOLF!" Chiro yelled and Gibson tried to reassure him. "Chiro, the tests are positive. After the gas Station We can look For Wolfsbane!" Gibson said and Chiro Pulled On his hair.

"Relax Chiro." I mutter and Chiro Heard me. "Relax?! thats easy for you to say. You control me!" Chiro Said Angrily. Its True, Gibson said i was Chiro's Master. and he was my Thrall.

"Doesn't mean i control your Emotions. Once we are Done Getting fuel, We will Look For the cure." I say and Chiro Calmed down. And Antauri Came up to me.  
"Spoken like a True Soldier." Antauri Commented and Turned to Chiro. "Sim is Right Chiro, You need to calm down. This could be a new Training course for us all." He said and I Frowned.

Training?! Ugh. I Regret not Biting antauri When i was a Wolf. Or as they told me.

We then were at a Truck-stop Gas station. "Oh! its that place where the Kraven Brothers Turned Chiro into a Lug!" Nova said and I raise an eyebrow. "Lug?" I ask and SPRX-77 looked at me. "A Blue giant ugly Thing." He said and I Shrugged. Dont know what that is.

Then The Hyper-force landed The Super-robot On a Platform. And SPRX-77 raised a hand. "Ill Get the Fuel." He said and Everyone nodded, Including me. I Then Was in My Power wolf form. So no one can Recognize me as human.

We stepped out. Hm, Its Own Oxygen Atmosphere; Impressive. I then noticed Chiro Was Smiling. And The hyperforce ran into a Space-Store. And i sighed. Kids. Those guys act like a bunch of Spoiled Kids. Almost... reminded me of something i cant remember...

"SIM!" I hear Nova say and Look at her. "Psychic Gems!" She said, Holding out some Beautiful Blue Colored Rocks. "What?" "They Glow with Your Emotions!" She said and Gave one to me. And I Shimmered Light-pink. "You must seem Content." Nova said and i Frown, And the Rock turned Black. "what do you mean?" "N-nothing!" She Said and Waved her Hands Frantically.

I then Looked at The Corner-register. A Humanoid Alien With Blue skin Gave me a Perverted stare. and My Face burned. "Ugh." I say and Give the rock to the Alien. And I hear a Ka-Ching! Sound. and i got the rock. "Hey... Do you want to See the 'Lug'?" I Remember Sprx said something about a Lug. i want to see this thing for myself.

I then Was Given a Ticket and Walked through a Creepy hallway. and I Noticed it was a Pitch black room. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" I hear a Speaker say.  
"WELCOME TO THE LUG'S HOME!" Suddenly i Was Blinded by a Bright Light. And A Gun was Pointed at me. "Woah!" I say and I frown. "What did i do?" I ask and a Figure emerged.

"We have no Lug. You have to be the Lug to promote our buisness." The Figure said and I Glared at the being. "You! Your The Counter-Register Man!" I Growl. "Ooh! fiesty one aren't you?" He said and He Pulled the Trigger. and i dodged.  
And my hands Turned into Claws. And Charged. "YOU WILL-" Then The Gun Shot again. Straight to the gut. And i realized, The Gun produced Light. And I was Transforming.  
Oh god, Am.. i transforming into..? Then my thoughts were Stopped. And I Heard Electrical Buzzing. and i woke up.

And Attempted to rub my head. only, My head felt Edgy and Fragile.  
My Eyes widened. And I Was Suddenly blinded By a Bright Light.

"AND WE INTRODUCE YOU, THE LUG!" the announcer Said and People came Rushing in. And i growled.  
I am not a Tourist attraction. "Eww! the Lug is ugly!" A Alien kid said and I Was on fours. This... felt weird.  
"It's like a Big space Dog!" Dog? DOG!? I then Snap. "I WILL KILL EVERYONE WHO CALLS ME A DOG AGAIN!" I Snarled and Everyone cheered.

I was bigger than Any of the Aliens That appeared before me.  
"Mommy i want that Lug!" A Rich-looking Alien said holding It's mother's hand.  
"anything You want Dear!" The Mother alien said and Looked at the Alien That shot me with that Gun. "How much For the Lug?"

"Not for sale." The Gunner said. "How about for..." Then the alien pulled out a Bag of Cash. "200,000 Dubla?" That must be the currency of space.  
The gunner's eyes widen and Takes the cash. Meaning, 'Yes! this girl i shot With that gun is for sale!'

The buzz stops. And I growl. "GET BACK!" i Say and The A-Girl Comes Closer. "Hello! i am Lauria! I am your new Master now!" Then the girl had a Rope. And I smiled.  
What is she going to do, Tie that around my- Then The Rope Was Around My neck, Instantly Without me knowing. Dang-it.

"let's Go home Now Doggy!" The alien girl said and i Sighed. And I stared at The Girl. "hey, i am not anyone's Dog. I am A human Being." I say and Find A Mirror. Catching my reflection. I was Blue. And I was In my Power wolf form.  
But i was Canine-like. And Had a Box For my head with a muzzle. And My ears Flicked. and My eyes widened again. "CHIRO!" i yell and The Girl Drags me along, until we reach a Big Ship. And it was coated with diamonds and Other Various Gems.

"LB-12! SPRX! NOVA!" I call out. No-one seems to hear me. And I was in the ship. And The Doors closed behind me. And Light's Turned on.

"welcome to your new Home Doggy!" The girl Said and I Whimper. "What's Wrong?" She girl said and I Looked down. Chiro and Everyone can't find me.  
I hate This. I then was Forced to walk on fours. To keep my identity as a Dog-like Lug. Ugh.

I then was In a Room. And Various foods were on the table. I then Blinked. And My stomach growled. I was hungry. And The girl Pushed a Large Bowl Torwards me. "Here!" Lauria Said and Then a Couple of butlers had to carry heavy and large Food to put in the bowl.

I then Turned my Head away. It looked Disgusting. If The Hyper-force Realize i am Not at The Ship- Then The ship was shaking and I Was startled. "Don't worry doggy! the ship is Taking-off!" Lauria said and I Felt Upset. "NO!" i cried and The Shaking stopped. "We are in space now!" I then Ran to the door, and scratched it with my Claws. "Doggy! stop!" Lauria said and I Was Shocked And Collapsed on the ground. "That Electric collar will do just fine." I Hear the mother.

I hate this So much. And i layed on the ground. My Tail was next to my leg. and the girl grabbed it, and Climbed ontop of it. And I Sigh. "oooh! doggy Looks Sad." Lauria said and I Nod my head. and the alien's eyes widened. I counted she had Three. but the third eye was closed. like it was a 'Mind-Eye'.

"You can understand me?" Lauria said and i nod. "But you can't hear me." I Say and She Hugs me, or rather my tail. "I wonder what your saying.." Lauria asked me. and The Alien mother Pulled out a device. and Turned some knobs on it. "Hm, No Dog-translations or Lug Translation." The mother said. Curious about how to understand me. "Ill ask The Butlers How To Fix it." The mother said and left the room, i Layed my head down on the ground.

"Hm, Doggy doesn't seem fitting for you.. How about Lilly?" Lauria asked me. "Nope." I say and Put One of my claws on the deck. And Wrote my Name. "Sim?" She asked me and i nodded "Alright! Your new name is Sim!"

Thank god i Could Write in this form. I then Hear Knocking. And the door opens. "CHIRO!" i say trying to contain my happiness. but alas, It was a Alien shaped like Chiro. "Lauria, What is this Ugly creature?" The Chiro Alien said. "Its my new dog! Sim!"  
"Sim? What a Strange name." The chiro alien said and walked up to me. "Your dead when i am normal again." i say and The Alien Shrugs.

"Can't understand What it is saying." The alien said and Touched my tail. "You know, Your mother is kinda happy Chiran." Lauria Said and i Put my head down. PLEASE HELP ME CHIRO. I AM SORRY I BIT YOU. I thought.

Then I Felt shaking in the room. And I Panicked. "What's going on?" The alien known as Chiran said, panicked. and i hear the door open. And Appeared Chiro With the same gun That The Alien Shot me with.  
Now i can say this. "CHIRO!" I say and Chiro Looked around. "i knew it!" Chiro said and Chiran Jumped off my tail and Landed on the ground. "Who are you? What do you want?" Lauria called.

"I am Chiro. That Wolf you have is my Friend." Chiro called, and Appeared next to him was LB-12. "LB!" i say and Got up on fours. And the Girl was Forced to Jump off my tail. "But My Mom Paid For her. Fair-and-Square!" Lauria said and Chiran Beat his Hand on his chest in Toughness.

"and you have to get past me!" Chiran said and I Looked at Chiran. and Chiro Growled in frustration. then he had a Sudden smile on his face. "MASTER SIM! PREPARE YOURSELF!" LB-12 Called. and I closed my eyes. And Was Hit. "NO! SIM!" Lauria Called and I awoke.

I then Stared at my hands. Normal, No blue fur. And I Looked at my Costume, No blue fur. And I smiled. "What did you do to my Lug Dog?" Lauria Said and I Stared at Lauria.

"First off, I am not a Dog. I am A Wolf. Second, I was shot by the guy that your mother paid for." I say and Walk up to Chiro. "Third, I am Sim. Temporary Member of the hyperforce." I say and LB-12 went on my shoulder.

Lauria then Stamped her foot on the ground. "But i Own you!" the Girl Protested and I Frowned. "I am a Human Being. I am not owned by Anyone." Chiran then Charged. and LB-12 Then Jumped up. and Went into his Werewolf form, and His Claws Were Razor-sharp. Almost as if he could Destroy a Cement Wall or A Diamond Cage.

Chiran then Froze and LB-12 growled. "We will take Master Sim now." LB-12 said to Chiran and Lauria. and I smiled. "Thanks LB." i say and My tail flicked. And Chiro then Put the gun down. "This is all a Misunderstanding. The Kraven Cousin Turned my friend into a Lug. And He took your money. It's Your decision if you want to get your mother's Money back.

I have to help this Human Get to her home planet." Chiro Said With confidence. and I nod and Turn to chiro. "Where is the Robot?" i ask him and He looks at me. and points left. and I Nod, and Walk out the Door. and Lb-12 Walked behind me. And i went in the Robot.

Couple minutes later, i was Sitting on the ground. and LB-12 was Sitting Next to me. I sensed Antauri Circling Around us. Inspecting us.

"Hm, What do you Sense Loba? What is The Power Wolf Trying to do?" I hear him say and i was deep into thought.  
"It's...trying to Surface..." I say. and attempt to Talk to my Power-Wolf-Thing. "It... wants to go Home...Back to it's Pack."  
I then open my eyes. "that is what i got." I say and Antauri was in front of me.

"Dont worry. It takes time to master the Power-Animal. Just let it guide you." Antauri said and I Saw Chiro in the corner of my eye. He was Talking to Nova and Gibson. and Even Otto.  
"i want to Go Home antauri." I say with a hint Of Sadness. "I miss my Family."

"You will get Home eventually. Just Rest." Antauri said and i nodded. and got up. and went to My new Room.  
I actually forgot to ask what happened to Mandarin The day i was unconcious. Oh well. I will ask eventually.

I curl up into my New bed and Close my eyes. "Hello Sim." It was The skeleton king.

"Go away." I say and The Skeleton laughed. "You think i can be forgotten? Gotten rid of in just a Second?" "no. Just leave me alone." Then i felt instant Pain. and Burning. "OW! YOU MOTHER-" "Language." The skeleton king said. and He laughed. He Continued to laugh until i Couldn't feel anymore pain. Which was like 6 Minutes.

I thought of my family. and My Friends. They must miss me. I wonder how long i have been away? Feels Like years. Maybe Days.

I wont Kill. I wont Die. I will Live to Survive.


End file.
